


All you need is a family

by nell21



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nell21/pseuds/nell21
Summary: This is set 10 years after the end of the season and Misty came back to life. After her near death experience, she decided to confess to Cordelia her feelings and shortly after they started a relationship. At some point they got married and have now two daughters. The older one is named Fiona and her sister is Stevie.





	1. Family Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family time

When Misty woke up, Cordelia had already left the bed and was sitting behind her computer, looking at today’s forecast while drinking her usual herbal tea. Misty got out of the bed to give a kiss to her wife. Pleasantly surprised, Cordelia had now a wide smile enlightening her face. Misty asked her why she was looking at the weather and she answered that she was thinking about doing a picnic for lunch with the kids. “That’s a brilliant idea Cordy !” said Misty, and then offered to go prepare breakfast while Cordelia went to wake up Fiona and Stevie.

The two little girls were already awake because she could hear them talking through the door. She knocked and was greeted by a happy “Come in mom !”. She opened the door and found Fiona, the older, reading a book to her little sister. She sat next to them, observing with a smile and thinking about how happy she is with her family.

10 minutes, the little trio was heading to the kitchen guided by the smell of omelets. “Morning girls ! Did you sleep well ?” asked Misty, opening her arms to the two girls running towards her. “Your mom had a great idea for lunch, we should all go do a picnic !” she said and both girls were already jumping around, apparently loving the idea.

Everyone finished their breakfast, Cordelia thanked her wife for making it with a kiss. They all went get dressed while she started making sandwiches and salads, soon joined by the two little girls. When Misty came back all dressed up, Cordelia gazed at her, grinning : “I didn’t know this was a classy date ! I can’t think of a word to describe how good you look”. This made Misty blush a little, she blew a kiss to her wife while their daughters were laughing at them.

 

The picnic basket was now complete, everyone dressed and ready to go. The little family was heading to the park, the girls running in front with Cordelia and Misty walking behind them, holding hands. After a few minutes they settle on a spot under a tree, setting the tablecloth on the grass and displaying the food and plates. Stevie rushed to grab all the food her plate can contain, making Fiona giggle. Their moms sitting next to each other, Misty’s head resting on her wife’s shoulder and hand around her waist. They stayed like that for almost an hour, Misty starting to fell asleep at some point. She was woken up by Cordelia, slightly brushing her arms and whispering “Wake up honey, it’s time to go back home” then dropping a kiss on her forehead. They all started packing their stuff back in the basket.

On the way back Misty couldn’t stop looking at Cordelia, thinking about how in love she was with this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to make other chapters of domestic fluff.  
> Also this is my first fic so it's a bit messy
> 
> For any suggestion, hmu on twitter : @jodiefostr  
> Also give a follow to @emiIybIunts my right hand


	2. Date Night for Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Misty and Cordelia to celebrate their wedding anniversary with a dinner date, leaving the kids at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a longer chapter this time, I hope you'll like it !
> 
> This one was very fun to write, and at the time i wrote it we got confirmation that Misty was back for season 8 so my foxxay heart is beating very fast.
> 
> Also their new ship name is Goode-Day in my mind
> 
> you can always hmu on twitter @jodiefostr  
> thanks to my MVPs ada & lee for being my beta testers

Mars 21st was a special day in Misty’s heart. It was this day that 7 years ago she got married to the love of her life, her soulmate, the woman that never stopped to make her smile, the Supreme of her heart, Cordelia Goode. She knew the first time they met that this was going to more than a platonic friendship. Unfortunately, they encountered some obstacles before starting their relationship, one of them being Misty’s death. All of this was behind them now, being married and having two amazing daughters. With kids, they had less alone time together but were more in love than ever. They started their own herbal store after both giving up their witch life for a more domestic one.

 

They were both looking forward to this date, finally going outside of the house ONLY together and celebrating their wedding anniversary. Everything was planned, they closed the shop early to go home spend some time with Stevie and Fiona before heading to diner, leaving the kid with a babysitter.

 

A protective mother, Misty was giving instructions to Madison Montgomery “Don’t let them use their powers, and they should go to bed around 10pm but even when they are back in the bedroom be sure that the light is off and they are not still up. Oh and there are leftovers, for you as well, in the fridge !”. Both girls run towards their moms for the last hug of the night. Heading for the door, Misty said “Have fun !” answered by a distant “Whatever” from Madison.

As soon as they were outside, Misty slipped her hand in Cordelia’s, their fingers entangling as they were walking slowly, both comfortable. Cordelia broke the silence first “I think Madison watching the kids is not my most brilliant idea”, “As long as she is paid, everything should go smoothly” said her wife letting a small laugh out. The restaurant was not very close to the house but they both enjoyed walking, even more when together. Along the way they were talking about the kids, their shop and other light subjects. The conversation has always been easy between them, having many things in common : botanic, opinions and art taste.

Arriving near the restaurant they became quiet and Misty leaned her head on her wife’s shoulder, receiving a loving smile. They settled at the table that was reserved for them, just near the window with a view on the rest of the city, full of lights in the night. Cordelia rested her hand on top of Misty’s “our wedding anniversary is always my favorite day of the year” she said, a wide smile spreading ear to ear. “Me too ! Don’t get me wrong I love our girls but it’s nice to go out of the house only us two and spend some time without two kids running around”, starting rubbing her wife’s hand smoothly. When a waiter brought them the menu, Cordelia was very attentively studying every food options “I’ve been wanted to go here for ages, I’ve read that they have the best vegan food in the city”

“And the view is pretty good too, even though you’re the only view I need”

“I love you so much, forever”

“I love you too, Mrs. Goode-Day”

They smiled at each other, their eyes expressing all the love they felt and that words weren’t strong enough to express. It lasted a few seconds, until the waiter came back, two plates in hand.

One of their habit when in a restaurant was to choose together both dishes and share them. It started on their first date and they kept doing it. It was always really easy for them to agree, both being vegan and having similar taste in food. Their daughters had picked up the habit too, and it was one of the cutest thing to witness.

Right before they started eating, Cordelia’s phone started ringing and she frowned a little when she saw the call was from their house. She picked up the phone, showing the screen to Misty before answering, worries in her voice.

“Hi Madison, I guess you’re not calling to tell me that they are quietly in bed and everything is under control”

“Uhm, things are not really under control, in fact you might want to come back home” Cordelia could swear she was earing fear in the girl’s voice.

“You do know that today is a very important day for Misty and I, so maybe you could explain to me over the phone what is happening because I’m not really planning on leaving the restaurant if it can be avoided”

“I know it’s your wedding anniversary date yes, I’m sorry I have to interrupt it but … your daughters are using their powers and-”

“THEY ARE WHAT ?! I TOLD YOU THEY AREN’T SUPPOSED TO USE THEM” Cordelia was almost screaming loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear her, and she received a concerned look from Misty.

“Hey it’s not my fault your daughters are witches ! I can’t control their every move and ideas.” Madison was upset, more than she was naturally.

“I’m sorry for freaking out, you are right. We are getting back right now” glancing over at Misty who nodded in agreement.

They left the restaurant in a hurry, quickly explaining that they must leave to the understanding waiter. Cordelia explains the situation to her wife on their way home, and Misty now gets why Cordelia sounded so panicked on the phone.

_45 minutes later, the couple opens the door of their house._

The least you could say to describe the situation was : a mess. It was a big giant witchy mess. Cordelia’s jaw dropped in shock while Misty brought her hands to cover her mouth, astonished by this. A bunch of knives were stuck in the ceiling, a light blue fire was shining in the fireplace, some plants coming from the ground through the wood floor in the living room and the fridge turned upside down.

Standing there, a helpless and frustrated Madison surrounded by the two girls who just stopped laughing at the moment they noticed their mothers.

“Can someone explain me what happened here ?” Cordelia was trying to keep her cool but sounded clearly upset.

“I think this is a family business so I’ll leave you to it” Madison said while getting quickly to the door and closing it behind her.

The two girls looked at each other, as if unsure how to start their explanation. Stevie started “Well, Madison was telling us stories from when she was in the coven, and about magic. You never allowed us to at least try our powers so after hearing all about witches from Madi, we waited for her to go cooking in the kitchen. And then we tried some spells but obviously it didn’t turn out as we expected.” They were both looking at their mothers with puppy eyes, holding their gaze for a few seconds until Fiona continued talking “We are really sorry for the mess we made, we promise to help clean up”.

Misty was now looking fondly at her daughters but she knew her wife wasn’t as forgiving as she was. In fact, this difference was one of the reason why they were great parents because they were balancing each other.

 

_Two hours of cleaning later, the little family was exhausted, and all gathered on the couch._

Cordelia finally broke the comfortable silence “You know, I was thinking that someday soon, we could all go in the forest or somewhere empty so that you can try to master your powers girls”. Fiona and Stevie instantly started beaming at their mother, happiness written all over their faces. She added “I mean, if that’s okay with you Misty obviously” and her wife nodded silently and dropped a small peck on her lips. Cordelia took it as a yes.

 


End file.
